Genesis: Dinosaur Planet
by Neo Hikato
Summary: A simple mission to save a dieing planet turns into a conflict. A galactic war threatens the very foundation of the planet, and a tribe with technological knowledge on the planet threatens to enslave it. First story in the Genesis Series.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Alright people, here is the first story that takes place in my Genesis universe. Even though its crossovered with Titan A.E, thats primarily because my Genesis storyline uses races and events from the movie. This is a remake of Starfox Adventures, so some events and dialog from the game will be in the story, though it will be different. So enjoy my work, and review.

I do not own elements from Titan A.E (YET), and Starfox, but I do own original elements from Genesis.

"Blah" – English

'Blah' – Thinking

"_Blah_" - Saurian

* * *

**_Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired signifies in the final sense, a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed. This world in arms is not spending money alone. It is spending the sweat of its laborers, the genius of its scientists, the hopes of its children. This is not a way of life at all in any true sense. Under the clouds of war, it is humanity hanging on a cross of iron. _**

**_~Dwight D. Eisenhowe, 1953_**

* * *

**Space, the final frontier as many call it. It is an endless sea of stars and planets, just waiting to be explored. Humanity was always interested in space ever since they first looked up into the skies, the glowing dots that are known as stars flickering in the night sky, creating awe and wonder for the human mind.**

**What was out there? What would we find? Who would we meet? These were the many questions humanity asked themselves during the times that space was an important thing. The first men on the Moon, the launching of satellites into Terra's orbit, the creation of the first space station in space that was constantly manned by humans; humanity's destiny existed out in space. Humanity was constantly reminded of this destiny when they thought about overpopulation, diseases, and most importantly, war.**

**That was then, this is now. Humanity now plays a big part in the story that is the history of the Galaxy. From humanity's entry into space as Genesis and their first galactic war in 2100s, to the war against the Bearers, a demonic god-like race, in 2200 and 2600, humanity constantly struggled in the Galaxy. By creating alliances with galactic races, to expanding their race to other planets, humanity constantly showed that it was a major force that could change the Galaxy.**

**Genesis was forever known as the Empire of Mankind, a name that would both bring hope to many, and fear to those who were corrupt. Genesis remained as a peace keeping force, assisting those who were at war with another, stopping civil wars and showing that unity it stronger then being divided. For 900 years, this was the path that the Empire of Mankind chose for itself, and for 900 years, no civil war threatened it. No alliances were broken, despite the forces of Corruption that threatened the peace.**

**Though with alliances, new enemies threatened Genesis and its allies. The forces of Corruption were still at work, despite their defeat; creating and corrupting races that could fight humanity and become a major threat to them. Genesis was forced to remain at high alert incase they struck again. The Bearers were always desperate.**

**In 3028, another race that submitted to the Corruption declared war on Genesis and its allies. They were the Drej, a race made of pure energy who had one goal and one goal only: to resurrect the Bearer forces. The Drej attacked the Genesis homeworld of Terra in hopes of dealing a crippling blow to their forces. Terra was destroyed, but Genesis wasn't destroyed nor crippled.**

**Genesis's capital was moved to the planet Eden, a world compromised of a metallic shell that protected the inhabitants from attack while its militia remained on the surface. From Eden, Genesis raged war against the Drej, to stop their conquest against humanity and its allies, and to stop their goal. The might of Genesis was stronger then ever, and its allies, kept expanding.**

* * *

**May 23rd, 3033**

**Unknown Planet**

The sleek shape of a Genesis Ragnorak Warship drifted in the orbit above a Earth-like planet deep in space. The warship's nose pointed down to the planet as if it was a blade ready to pierce a ball. Various lights of blue and white dotted the warship's body, creating an almost angelic appearance, despite its name and form.

This warship was known as the GEN Hammer of Orion, a member of the 1st fleet of Genesis. The Hammer of Orion was the home for 5,000 soldiers and a crew of 1,000. The soldiers were all a part of the Black Dragon Division, a dihvision of spec-ops who are trained to fight under any condition, on any planet. The Black Dragons were the heart and pride of Genesis, for without their skills, hundreds of wars wouldn't be won.

The hangar of the Hammer of Orion was full of activity as Genesis soldiers readied themselves for the mission that required attention. Engineers worked on the many ships and vehicles that made up Genesis's forces. One inhabitant of the Hammer of Orion stood out amongst the armored soldiers and human occupants; a blue fox with a staff.

She was here for a special mission, and the condition of the planet showed it. The planet was literally in pieces; various patches of land floated in the orbit above the planet as if someone dug them out. These patches of land still were populated according towards the Hammer of Orion's sensors, which could pick up anything from resources to life forms. Each part of land that was floating in space still had an atmosphere; a notification that the Creators, an angelic race that fought against the Bearers, were doing there best to maintain the planet's atmosphere, even when it was being spit apart. But with the conditions of the planet itself, the atmosphere wouldn't last long.

She felt sorry for the planet, thinking about something that she encountered in the past.

"Krystal, you okay?" An African-American asked the fox, bringing her out of thought.

"I'm okay Sergeant. I was just…thinking of something." Krystal looked down to the floor.

The Sergeant sighed. "I know what you're thinking about…I'm sorry Genesis couldn't get their in time."

Krystal looked up a little with tears forming in her eyes. "It's okay Sergeant, there was nothing you could do."

She remembered that day three years ago. The Drej attacked Cerinia, her homeworld, because of its telepathic inhabitants and because it had a connection to the Creators. Genesis arrived just when the Drej fired their planet-killer weapons, only being able to rescue one inhabitant from the planet before it was destroyed. She remembered her parents getting her onboard a dropship for her safety, she remembered their last words to her.

The sergeant, despite Krystal words, was still upset. "There was something we could have done, but just like Terra, the Drej attacked without warning. Because of us, another planet was destroyed."

Krystal put her arm on the soldier's arm. "Don't blame yourself…you already are doing something about it. Genesis declared war on the Drej because of the destruction of Terra…you will prevent them from destroying other planets." 'My world was destroyed because of them because of their own goal...I hope we win this war...' She thought to herself.

A soldier ran up to Krystal just before the Sergeant could say anything else. "Ma'am, the captain wants you on the bridge ASAP. He says it's time."

Krystal nodded "I will be there in a sec." She looked towards the sergeant. "Don't worry about me, worry about your job."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied, before Krystal made her way to the bridge.

* * *

The bridge of the Hammer of Orion consisted of 2 floors, and just like hangar, it was full of activity. Human crewmembers worked hard at getting everything ready for the mission ahead, with the captain looking out to the planet from the 2nd floor. The captain was a male in his 60s; despite his looks and age, he had his experience of battle.

He turned his attention to the fox once she made it to the bridge, "I'm glad you made it, Krystal," he said to her.

"Sorry I was a bit late, Captain Ryon, but I was just finishing up something in the hangar," Krystal replied.

"So I saw from the cameras. Now then Krystal, I'm sure you know what the situation is."

Krystal nodded to the Captain. "I do Captain, at least I have an idea."

"Good, then you are aware that someone or something is tearing this planet apart…"

Krystal smirked a little "You're not sure if it's the Drej."

Ryon raised a brow, forgetting that Krystal was a telepath. Slowly, he nodded to the Cerinian,"In a matter of speaking, yes. Considering that the planet is has primitive technology, or no technology at all, it means that we can't use our forces until we figure out what is causing the planet to tear itself a part."

"So you need me as a scout, since I don't have a lot of technology on me." Krystal replied to him.

Situations like this required a single person to confirm the problem. Since Genesis is highly advanced, she would have to go down to the planet and confirm the danger before Genesis forces can be sent to the planet.

"Yes. Your first objective is to make your way to the distress signal we picked up, something about a mountain hidden in a storm."

Krystal raised a brow. 'A mountain hidden in a storm? If it's hidden...then why would the distress signal come from there?' she thought to herself.

Ryon cleared his throat. "Once you're done there, proceed with your primary objective. You will be our eyes and ears during this mission."

Krystal smiled. "Good to see I'm being counted on."

Ryon nodded to her. "Good, now head back to the hangar for insertion." Krystal nodded before she ran off to the hangar.

"Let's just hope that the mission won't turn into a large-scale battle, or worse." Ryon said to himself.

* * *

By the time Krystal returned to the hangar, everything was set. The dropship was loaded with equipment needed just in case of a crash landing, the guns were armed and ready, and the dropship itself was warmed up for immediate drop. Two standard Genesis soldiers were already waiting on the dropship, while it's third member was waiting for Krystal to arrive. That third member, was the sergeant.

The sergeant turned his attention to Krystal as she entered, "Krystal, the dropship is prepped and ready for immediate drop. You know the procedures?"

Krystal rolled her eyes at the sergeant's question. "I know how to prepare myself for a drop, sergeant. I've been with Genesis for three years, remember?" She mocked.

The sergeant rubbed his head in embarrassment "I know, I'm just being cautious, okay? You're the only Cerinian who survived the Drej attack; I don't want you to die just yet."

Krystal smiled and patted the sergeant's solder. "I'll be fine, sergeant. Like I said before, don't worry." With that said, she stepped into the dropship.

"Glad you could join us, ma'am." The pilot said over the internal speakers as she sat down, the sergeant sitting next to her."We will be going through the usual drop. Be advised that it will be bumpy; a storms brewing over your LZ."

Krystal nodded. While the other soldiers had internal speakers in their helmets, Krystal had to resort to a headpiece in order to receive transmissions and to report back to the Hammer of Orion.

"Alright pilot. Just get us there in one piece, please." She said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am!" The pilot responded to her. He flicked a few switches in the cockpit, closing the side doors and getting the dropship ready. "Dropship 4093, ready for drop. Waiting for the go, over."

"Roger that 4093, exit's clear and ready for your decent. Control out."

Crewmembers and soldiers moved away from the dropship as the area around it was blocked off by rising railngs; something to make sure that no one falls out of the ship accidentally after the dropship left.

"Drop in 5..."

The sergeant wiped some sweat from his forehead while the helmet's visor was disabled.

"4"

One of the soldiers playfully punched his teammate, who returned the punch.

"3"

Krystal took a deep breath.

"2"

The pilot lowered his visor and attached his rebreather."1...drop!"

On the mark, the doors below the dropship opened and the anti-gravs were disabled; the dropship exited the GEN Hammer of Dawn through the drop shaft that led underneath the ship.

"Dropship 4093, we have clear drop, over. Heading to the planet's surface now!"

"Roger that dropship 4093. Good hunting." Control replied to the dropship as it made its way down to the planet surface.

* * *

"Dropship 4093 coming in hot…damnit, this storm is making things worse for me!"

The dropship roared through the skies of the planet, its pilot trying his best to keep the ship from crashing. Thunder and lightning came down from the sky around the dropship as if gods were trying to shot the dropship down.

"Copy that 4093, your about 15 clicks from the LZ. Control out."

Inside, Krystal, two Genesis soldiers, and the sergeant waited for a clear landing.

"Remember, we're only here to make sure you have a safe LZ! Don't think we will be accompanying you!" The sergeant yelled over the thunder.

Krystal shook her head. "I'll be fine sergeant! I'm not helpless you know."

The sergeant nodded. "I know…and call me Adam!"

"LZ coming into view. Once we hit the ground, you will be on your own Krystal." The pilot said over the speakers/

Krystal glanced out the side doors of the dropship to see where they were. She could see a large clearing in the middle of a forest, a large mountain looming over it. She saw some creatures going about there everyday business, though she didn't know the name of them. The pilot, however, knew exactly what they were.

"Dinosaurs? What are dinosaurs doing on this planet?"

Sergeant Adam looked out the door alongside Krystal. "Maybe the Creators put them here. Either way, the mission remains the same: find that distress signal, and find out what the hell is going on with this planet."

The dropship came out of the sky and into the clearing, the inhabitants either running away from it or looking at it with amazement. Krystal jumped out of the dropship once it reached ground level and looked around. She looked back to the dropship, seeing the sergeant giving her a salute.

"Good luck Krystal! We'll see you again once we get the okay." The sergeant yelled out to her before the dropship took off again.

She was on her own now.

Krystal sighed. "Alright…" she said to herself. "First thing to do is to find a way to distress signal without drawing more attention to myself."

Krystal looked around, before she closed her eyes and rubbed her head. There were a number of dinosaurs, but they were all the ground type, not a flying type.

"Easier said then done…"

A noise caused her to open her eyes and look around; a Pteranodon flew down and looked at her with curiosity, never seeing a fox before in its life.

Krystal smiled. 'How fortunate.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I can get this dinosaur to help me get to the distress signal.' She cleared her thought "Umm, I need to find a distress signal, can you help me out?" she asked in English, the common language in the Galaxy.

The dinosaur tilted its head, not understanding what she said.

Krystal face palmed herself. "Of course…it probably doesn't even speak English…well, off to Plan B."

Krystal gently rubbed her hand over the creature's head; it was shocked at first that she was touching it, but it calmed down.

"_Can you understand me now?_" She asked in another language.

The dinosaur's eyes widen at seeing that she learned the language so fast. "_Why yes! How you managed to learn Saurian so fast, I don't know. Who are you?_" It asked her.

Krystal raised a brow. 'Saurian? Is that what the language is called?' "_My name is Krystal, and I'm looking for something. Can you help me?._"

The creature looked at her with a raised brow, before nodding. "_I can take you there if you really want to get there._"

Krystal nodded.

The creature turned around, allowing the fox to ride it. "_Get on my back, and I'll take you there._"

After she got on, the creature looked back towards her. "_Are you ready?_"

Krystal nodded again.

"_Hang on tight._" With a caw, the creature took off into the skies.

"_Umm, what can I call you, your race I mean?_" Krystal asked."

_I'm a member of the CloudRunner Tribe, one of the ruling tribes here._"

Krystal smiled "_Nice to meet you Mr. CloudRunner._"

* * *

A few hours has passed, and the storm still wouldn't stop. In fact, the storm got worse as they flew.

Krystal looked around cautiously, for anyone can use the storm for their advantage and ambush Krystal and the Cloudrunner.'Why do I have a feeling that there is something more to this planet then what Genesis believed?' She took out her staff, before looking at her CloudRunner mount. "_I __received a garbled distress signal…it said something about a mountain hidden in a storm._" She tried to remember what she was told back when she was on the Hammer of Orion, when they received the signal.

The CloudRunner cawed, saying that he understood what she meant.

"_Whoever they are, they sound like their in great danger._"

Something caught her attention, hearing a swishing sound over the storm. 'What's that sound? It sounds like…a propeller?'

She turned around, just in time to see a fireball barely miss her head. More fireballs zoomed at the CloudRunner, who took evasive action immediately. A large ship was close behind them, the helm bearing the head of a large dinosaur. The head was alive as it roared at them.

'Of course THAT'S not primitive technology.' Krystal thought to herself after seeing the ship.

The CloudRunner maneuvered itself behind the ship in order to avoid the fireballs. Cannons started to fire at them from the ship's rear, but it was better then being in the front. Krystal aimed her staff at the cannons and fired at them. She was lucky that her staff had Ion, an energy commonly used as both a power source and as a weapon. It only took a few shots to take down the cannons,

"_One threat down!_" the CloudRunner said triumphantly

The ship's propellers soon went in reverse, causing it to back up towards Krystal and the Cloudrunner. Seeing this, Krystal fired at the ship's propellers, blowing them off before it sliced them.

"_Second threat down!_"

The ship soon turned around, the dinosaur head on the bow eyeing them with anger. Krystal fired at the bow as the CloudRunner avoided a fireball that came from the head. Finally, she ship came to a complete halt.

'Time to find out who tried to kill us.' Krystal thought to herself as the CloudRunner flew over the ship.

Krystal jumped off the CloudRunner and onto the ship's deck. It was surprisingly deserted, despite that a few seconds ago it was firing everything at her. The CloudRunner flew off, leaving Krystal to investigate the ship.

'I thought Genesis said that they didn't have advance technology. In dinosaur standards, this would be considered advance technology…' she thought to herself.

A high-pitched caw caught her attention; a small CloudRunner was trapped in a birdcage just up a flight of stairs. The small CloudRunner looked both surprised and excited that there was someone else on the ship.

"_Are you here to rescue me?_" it asked Krystal, showing that it was female.

"_Well, actually I was here for…_" Krystal started, but she nodded. "_Yes, I am here to rescue you_."

The small CloudRunner cawed happily. "_Yay! I am being saved! My name is Kyte, Princess Kyte of the CloudRunn-_"

Krystal looked around cautiously in case anyone heard her. "_Shhh, I will get you out. Is there a key I can use?_"

The CloudRunner nodded "_Yes, there's one downstairs .But be careful of the, the evil general is here._"

Krystal raised a brow, though she discarded the thought. She looked around until she saw a way downstairs. "_I will be right back._"

Making her way downstairs, Krystal cautiously looked left and right in case there was an ambush. She sighed in relief when she made it to where the key was without any problems. 'Odd that there are no guards…' she thought as she unlatched the key from the wall. Making her way back upstairs, she heard a crackle of static; apparently she forgot that she had a earpiece radio with her. "Krystal here." She answered.

The voice of Captain Ryon responded to her "Krystal, any luck yet?"

"There has been a bit of a delay…I got a ride on one of the planet's inhabitants, but we were attacked before we reached the distress signal."

"Attacked? Attacked by what?" The captain asked her with urgency.

"Some sort of flying ship. I don't know, but I would say that someone on this planet has advance technology."

"Impossible. The planet is untouched by any space faring races. How could they…?"

Krystal closed her eyes. "I don't know…but I will get more information once I rescue one of the inhabitants from this ship."

The captain sighed with relief. "Good, contact us once you get more information and reach the distress signal. Ryon out."

By that time, she was walking up the flight of stairs where the small CloudRunner was. 'Alright, now I just need to…' She thought, before the doors ontop of the stairs flew open, causing Krystal to backflip from the top of the stairs to the bottom to avoid being hit.

A anthromorphic dinosaur ran out onto the deck, wearing a orange tunic with metal shoulderpads and kneepads. Instead of having a left hand, it had a pair of hooks. "_General Scales,_" it introduced itself proudly. "_ruler, tyrant, and dictator of Dinosaur Planet._" It looked at Krystal with an evil glare. "_Now who might you be, animal girl?_" It asks Krystal, putting spite in the last part.

Krystal glared at it when it called her a "animal girl", but she answered. "_My name is Krystal, and I'm her for the princess._" The last part was not true, but she didn't want to show that she was here because of the distress signal.

But the dinosaur smirked "Oh really now, is that the only reason?" it asked her, "_I know you're here because of the distress signal, animal girl. The whole planet is in distress you know._" He seemed very proud of it.

"_The CloudRunner told me about you, the evil general._" She mocked him, specially because of the "animal girl" insult.

Scales just glared at her "_Me, evil?_" He chuckled. "_I am not evil. I rule all the dinosaur tribes with fear, as you know._" He turned his attention to Kyte before ripping the cage door off and throwing the poor CloudRunner out of it towards Krystal.

Kyte whimpered in fear at the General.

Krystal gritted her teeth. 'This guy is heartle-' her thoughts were cut short as a clawed hand grabbed her throat.

"_And for you, you dare challenge me and my word? You dare challenge my order?!"_ The General yelled at her with anger. Krystal smirked as a response. Seeing this, he went over to the railing of the ship, and dangled her over it. "_I hope you can fly, animal girl, because we won't be seeing each other, again!_" With that, he tossed Krystal off the ship. General Scales laughed evily at his accomplishment, but he stopped short in realizing what happened next.

Krystal flew up to General Scales on the CloudRunner that brought her here. "_Bad luck General, maybe next time!"_ She said mockingly as Kyte flew next to Krystal in happiness. With that, they went in their original direction.

"_This is not over yet, animal girl!!!_" Scales yelled out her with anger and hate.

"_You okay?_" Kyte asked Krystal.

"_I'm very fine, thanks._" She replied to the her.

The CloudRunner Krystal was riding on looked at Kyte. "_I'm glad you're okay, Kyte! You're mother was worried sick!_"

_"No thanks to the evil general!_"

Krystal looked at Kyte, a question bother her. "_Who is General Scales anyway?_"

The larger CloudRunner responded to Krystal's question. "_He is the reason this world is tearing itself apart! I don't know how, but he found someway to do it!_"

Krystal nodded. 'Well, that answers the question on who is doing this…' She activated her earpiece radio. "Krystal to Orion, I found out who is doing this."

Ryon responded to her. "Roger that Krystal, what information you have?"

"I had a meeting with a inhabitant of this planet, goes by the name of General Scales. He's an anthromorphic dinosaur, unlike the other inhabitants."

A pause in the conversation.

"That would explain the technology. Humanoids always had an advantage above others. Seems like the mission just gotten harder."

Krystal nodded. "Agreed, captain. What's your orders?"

"Continue on with your current mission. We'll send word out to Eden about this information." "Affirmative captain, Krystal out."

With a sigh, Krystal returned her attention to her CloudRunner friends. "Let's find the source of the distress signal."

The larger CloudRunner cawed in agreement, while Kyte nodded her head.

'I hope they're ok.' She thought to herself, as the storm raged on.

* * *

Hours has passed ever since they encountered the General and his ship. The storm hasn't stopped since then, telling Krystal that they are indeed on the right path.

"_Kyte, why were you captured?_" Krystal asked the small CloudRunner.

The question surprised Kyte, but she went with it. "_I was sent to spy on him, due to my size. It would of worked perfectly, if the General didn't find me on accident._"

Krystal was about to ask Kyte why, when her mount cawed to alert her. A temple can be seen coming into view; indeed the storm did hide it well, but not too well. The CloudRunner flew down to the entrance, and dropped the fox off.

"_This is Krazoa Palace, the dinosaur's most sacred place._" He explained to her. Krystal looked around at the CloudRunner continued explaining "_Be careful if you go inside. There are many dangers and traps to keep out unwanted guests._"

Krystal nodded. "_I will, thanks._" she said to the CloudRunner before he flew off into the storm. Krystal noticed that Kyte stayed behind "_Why aren't you going with him?_"

Kyte shyly answered Krystal, her voice having a hint of uncertainty. "_I never really been to Krazoa Palace, at least inside it. I was alway curious as to what made this place special. If the distress signal is here, then it most be something important._"

Krystal smiled. "_I understand. If I was at your age, I would be curious as well._" She turned her attention to the entrance. "_Come on, we need to find the distress signal._" she said to Kyte, who perched on Krystal's shoulder.

She noticed a few things outside of the palace. First, was the giant jellyfish-like creatures what pulsed with electricity.

'Glad I got my staff. At least I have a fighting change against those things' she thought to herself.

Second thing she noticed was the most important: a injured dinosaur lying on the ground, gravely injured. Seeing this, she ran to help the dinosaur if she can.

"_It's okay, I'm here to help._" she said to it.

The dinosaur coughed out some blood, the result of it's injury taking a tole on it, "_The King Earthwalker sent us here to protect the palace. It's not safe here._"

Krystal nodded. "_I'll be careful._"

She turned her attention to a locked door, just a few feet behind the Earthwalker.

Kyte's eyes widened as she remembered something. "_The key that you picked up was for the palace! I remember Scales talking about how he kept the keys in a room on the ship!_"

Krystal sighed 'I wished I knew that hours ago...' She took out the key, and opened the door with it. There was only one thing in the room, and that was a fuel barrel. 'A fuel barrel? What is fuel doing on a world like this? Maybe a space faring race did come to this planet..' She picked up the barrel, after looking over it for any leakage. 'I could probably use this.'

Carrying the barrel over her shoulder, Krystal noticed a stack of crates positioned to prevent anyone from going further. Knowing what she needed to do, Krystal tossed the fuel barrel at the crates, destroying them with an explosion.

"_So much for security! _" Kyte joked as Krystal went down the ramp that was behind the crates.

Another injured Earthwalker could be seen as she went down the ramp to help it.

"_General Scales and his army attacked...we tried to stop them, but there were too many of them._" The Earthwalker explained in hoarse voice.

Krystal clenched her fists.'That bastard...' "_It's alright...rest._" she said to the Earthwalker before turning her attention to the entrance of the palace. As she went to it, she saw a third injured EarthWalker.

" _You should leave...Scales brought great evil into the palace..._" It tried to explain to her.

Kyte sighed with sorrow, while Kyte seemed worried "_We CloudRunners always had a disagreement with the EarthWalkers...but seeing the evil general do this to them...it's sad._"

Krystal grew angrier at General Scales with each moment. She turned her attention to the EarthWalker "_I'm aware, thanks for the information._" She looked towards the entrance, but only found a wall with a crack in it. Krystal sighed in annoyance as she was forced to trek all the way back to where she found the fuel barrel, picked up another one, and treked back to the crack just so she can blow it up. Satisfied, she went inside with Kyte following close behind.

Inside, Krystal had two ways to go, right, which led to a dead-end, or left. She decided left would be better then right. She was right, as she found another EarthWalker just down the hallway.

"_Are you alright?_" she asked it.

"_General Scales attacked the palace so he could capture the Krazoa Spirits for himself..." _It explained with bitterness, showing a hatred for Scales. "_The Spirits hold great powers and have been safe inside this palace for millions of years...we fought hard against the Sharpclaw and were able to hide the Krazoa Spirits all across the planet._"

Kyte listened in shock.

"_Scales then unleashed an evil into the palace...the Sharpclaw sealing me inside in their hurry._"

"_The Krazoa Spirits?!_" Kyte yelled out in shock. _"My mother told me stories about them ever since I was a hatchling! I always thought they were fairytales!_"

The EarthWalker sighed "_They...they are real._"

Krystal rubbed her hand across the EarthWalker's skin "_I've opened a hole in the wall, if you have the strength, you can leave..._" she explained. Krystal looked into the hallway ahead of her; a series of flamethrowers guarded another cracked wall. Luckily, an explosive barrel was near her, but she would have to be careful around the flamethrowers. After picking it up and maneuvering around the flamethrowers, she managed to destroy the wall. Inside was a large room with another barrel and a black switch on the floor on the other side of the room. 'Pressure pads, never really thought I would encounter a simple security method.' she thought to herself while she picked up the barrel and carried it over to the pad. Placing it down ontop of it, the large door next to it opened up.

Inside was another large room with another EarthWalker inside. Krystal ran to the dinosaur's aid, with Kyte flying alongside her. The dinosaur opened his eyes as Krystal knelt down to examine it's wounds; various cuts and other injuries across his body.

The dinosaur coughed "_The Krazoa need your help...they are dying..."_ He explained to her, his voice being old.

"_Was it you who sent the distress signal?_" she asked softly to him.

The EarthWalker nodded to her. "_When we were attacked, I signaled for help. We were massacred..."_

Krystal nodded. "_Why were you here though?_" she asked him.

"_King EarthWalker sent us here to protect the palace...the home of the Krazoa. The Krazoa are spirits of peace, being that bring life to our planet...without them, or planet is dead."_

Krystal closed her eyes. 'Why would General Scales want to harness the Krazoa if he knew that the planet can't survive without them...unless...' She opened her eyes again and looked at the dinosaur with concern. _"Is there anything I can could do?"_ she asked him.

_"Only the purest of hearts can take the tests..."_ he looked towards a opening door where a platform was situated behind. _" Enter the Shrine. Once inside, complete the Spirit's test, and await it's reward. When you finished, return to me..." _he coughed. "_I'm not going anywhere..._"

Krystal nodded before standing up, activating her radio. 'First things first though.' "Krystal to Hammer of Orion, come in Orion."

"Captain Ryon here. You found the distress signal?" Ryon answered Krystal's radio signal.

"I found it, and found out what is going on. General Scales and his army attacked a place called Krazoa Palace in hopes of stealing what they call, Krazoa Spirits. From what the survivors told me, they keep the planet alive. Scales would of got the Krazoa, if the forces defending the Palace didn't scatter them across the planet." Krystal explained to Ryon.

With a sigh, Captain Ryon responded. "Just as we feared. The planet has more of a connection with the Creators then we though. Since the spirits are scattered all across the planet, then the urgency to the mission has changed...Alright, new mission: Find the Krazoa spirits and return them to their point of origin. We'll send a message to Eden to request for additional forces to assist in the search."

Krystal heard him sigh again.

"Krystal, if General Scales is indeed trying to harvest the Krazoa's power, it would mean he is planning on something big. I doubt it involves just the planet if he is willing to destroy a planet for power. Find out more information if you can. Ryon out."

Krystal looked towards Kyte.

"_Wh_at _was that about?" _She asked Krystal, curious to why she was speaking in another language to a voice she couldn't see.

"_It's nothing, Kyte. I want you to stay here. Wait for me, okay?"_

Kyte, knowing what she was going to do, nodded. _"Okay Krystal._"

With that said, Krystal turned her attention to the portal, stepped on the platform, and disappeared as she went into the shrine..

* * *

Krystal reappeared in another location. It was similar to the Palace, but different in some way. Stepping off the platform, Krystal went through a door that was just ahead of her. In front of her in this room was a ladder; without a second thought, Krystal climbed the ladder and arrived in a room with flamethrowers. Running past them, she found herself situated in another room, this time it had a pit with another jellyfish creature and a sealed door on the other side of the pit. She felt a great amount of energy coming from the door, an energy that was linked to the jellyfish creature.

'Life-force door, I never thought I would encounter this again in my life.' she thought to herself, remember how most security doors on Cerinia were linked to the guards in the area.

Unsheathing her staff, Krystal jumped into the pit and stabbed the jellyfish in it's head, killing it instantly. The door opened as she climbed the ladder, revealing another room with flamethrowers, a pressure pad, and a barrel.

'Great, I am really starting to get annoyed by this. Why can't someone else do this?' she thought to herself in annoyance. She heaved the barrel over her shoulder and quickly made her way past the flamethrowers, putting the barrel on the pad and opening the door.

Walking inside, Krystal saw something strange that appeared to be a blue floating head with tendrils hanging down. It was similar to a human head, in some weird way.

'This must be the Krazoa Spirit.' she thought to herself.

"Test one: Test of Observation."

Krystal looked at the Krazoa Spirit as it talked to her; it's mouth was moving but it's voice was projected from everywhere. It was then she realized what was happening. 'Hes talking to me telepathically...'

The Krazoa Spirit continued to talk to Krystal telepathically, ignoring her thoughts. "Watch closely where I hide. When the urns stop moving, you must show me which urn I hide in. Find me three times in a row, and I will be yours to return to the Palace."

Krystal nodded to it as 6 urns appeared out of nowhere around her, the Krazoa Spirit going into one urn before the urns started to rotate around Krystal. 'Easy...just need to keep my eye on that one urn.' she thought. Unfortunately, she realized that with each time she found the Spirit, the urns moved faster.

She was lucky when she succeeded in finding the Krazoa three times, but now she had another task.

'Where did you go...' she thought to herself; the Krazoa Spirit apparently disappeared after she completed the test.

Krystal noticed something strange in the room, a mirror resting one on the walls in the room, the energy from the Krazoa Spirit coming from it.

'Found you.'

She slowly walked to the mirror as the Krazoa Spirit reappeared from it, the mirror rippling as if it was water. The next thing she knew, the Spirit rushed into her body. Shocked from both the sudden action and the feeling of it, Krystal fell to the floor; her body aching. It took a while for Krystal to regain her breath, and when she did, she stood up proudly with a smile.

'That's one Krazoa Spirit down.' she thought to herself.

Her vision suddenly became brighter until she couldn't see anything but white, her body disappearing once again.

* * *

When Krystal's vision returned, she was back in the room where Kyte and the EarthWalker were.

Kyte, happy to see Krystal, cawed happily and rested on her shoulder so she can nuzzle her. "_I'm glad your alive Krystal!" _

Krystal smiled and petted the small CloudRunner on the head. "_You were worried?"_ she asked.

Kyte stopped nuzzling, and looked at Krystal with some embarrassment. "_Kind of...but your back, thats what matters!"_

Krystal chuckled, before looking towards the EarthWalker.

"_I see you got the Spirit..." _The EarthWalker said to Krystal, coughing again. "_The shrines keep the Spirits safe from harm, but their powers are useless...only when the Spirit is released into the Palace can they be used to end the war."_

Krystal nodded to the EarthWalker when she noticed a door opening up in the room, a small platform behind it. Knowing where to go, Krystal slowly walked onto the platform; the platform activated as soon as she stood on it, and brought her up to the doorway above her.

"_Why are your eyes purple?"_ Kyte asked Krystal.

The question surprised Krystal, though she smiled. "_It's probably the Krazoa Spirit in me. I guess it's to tell who has a Spirit with them..." _She explained. Kyte nodded as they reached the top.

Stepping off the platform, they found themselves in another hallway. To the left was a closed door, and to the right was a statue of a Krazoa Spirit's head.

'That's probably where I would release the Krazoa Spirit.' Krystal thought as she walked towards the statue. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the Krazoa in her become restless and try to get out.

"_Krystal, are you okay?_" Kyte asked in concern as Krystal fell to her knees and closed her eyes, her whole body feeling as if it was going to explode. "_Krystal?!" Kyte _yelled out as Krystal suddenly spread her arms, her body on autopilot, and released the Krazoa Spirit.

Krystal reopened her eyes just in time to see the Spirit enter the statue; the statue's mouth opened and released a beam of energy from the mouth. Krystal stood back up as she watched the beam go through the newly opened door, leading into a large circular room.

"_Are you okay Krystal?!" _Kyte asked in concern, the fox turning to the small CloudRunner and smiled weakly.

"_I'm fine, Kyte...I guess that will be a common thing whenever I release a Spirit." _

Kyte sighed. "_It's weird!"_

Krystal chuckled. "_Now come on, let's check out the room ahead of us." _

Krystal walked into the room with Kyte following; the room went up all the way to the top of the Palace, the stormy skies visible from the room. Many fans blew wind up to the top, most likely to allow people to get up there.

'Maybe I can get up top to signal a ride. I sure hope that CloudRunner is still in the area.' she thought to herself. She jumped into one of the fans and used the wind to get to another fan. She was finally on the top of the Palace.

"_Hey Krystal, what's with that crystal in the middle?"_ Kyte asked.

Krystal looked to the center of the room to see a light blue crystal elevated above the room with the fans. The Krazoa Spirit that she released was circling around it, as if waiting for something to happen. "_I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the planet."_ she suggested. She snapped her fingers, remembering something that she was supposed to do. Activating her earpiece radio, she contacted the Hammer of Orion again. "Krystal to Ryon, come in Ryon."

"Captain Ryon here, what's your status?"

Krystal smiled proudly. "I returned a Krazoa Spirit to the Palace. That's one Spirit down, who knows how many left to go." She heard the Captain chuckle.

"I knew you were the right person for the job Krystal. All right then, standby for further orders. We're still waiting for the word from Eden, so you have some freetime. Ryon out."

Krystal turned her head to Kyte, before she heard another, louder caw as the CloudRunner from before returned. He perched on the ledge of the roof, and from his expression, he was glad.

"_I see that you returned a Krazoa Spirit to the Palace! I had a feeling that they had something to do with the planet!" _

Krystal chuckled, looking to Kyte briefly. "_Well I had some help. Can you give me a ride back to where we met?"_ she asked.

"_You mean ThornTail Hollow? Sure, I can bring you back there! Hop on!"_ Krystal got onto the CloudRunner with Kyte flying near her. With a proud cry, the CloudRunner flew off the ledge and into the stormy night sky.

'I wonder what General Scales is really planning...it can't be anything good." she thought to herself, as they flew to ThornTail Hollow.

* * *

Chapter one is complete, so lets clarify things.

In the Starfox universe, no one knows why Cerinia was destroyed. I used that as a plot device into explaining why Krystal was with human forces, as well as putting a reason why the Cornerian forces would join the fight against the Drej, even if I didn't explain their part in this story yet. Also, I explained how Krystal got onto Dinosaur Planet, and how she met the CloudRunner (Who I have no idea what his name was… can someone tell me what his name was?). Third: Krystal wont be trapped in that crystal, which means NO ANDROSS.

More will be explained in chapter 2, if I haven't already, when Starfox enters the story. So stick around, review, and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Starfox

Alright, time to get serious. I know people have been waiting for this chapter for a while now, and for those that wasn't, well, this chapter will be one to enjoy. I have improved since last chapter, and now I got tons of ideas to add for this story. Also, I have been writing other stories that takes place within the Genesis series, which leads to a change of plans for the story. One is referencing to future stories in the Genesis Series, putting in events, races, and other things from other games, movies, etc. that will be remade within this series. People will notice these things within this chapter. Two, is that I am going to steer away from Dinosaur's Planet original story, remaking locations to fit things and adding my own twists and turns. I will still be keeping close to the game in some way, but once the story gets to where the game would end, things will take an entirely different turn.

Without further due, here is the second chapter to Genesis: Dinosaur Planet.

"Blah" – English

'Blah' – Thinking

"_Blah_" - Saurian

* * *

_**What defines humanity? It is not our color, our ideas, or species; it is our will. The will to survive, the will to help others, the will to bring peace to the universe…that is what defines humanity. Humanity is the right to bring good in our universe, the right to stop people from suffering. Long have we fought for this right, for everyone's humanity. We are not controlled by the Corruption, we control ourselves.**_

…_**And with that said, I would call our allies, the Mantrins, Akrenians, all races who fight alongside Genesis against the Corruption, against war in all its forms, human.**_

_**-6**__**th**__** Supreme Terra Lord, 2625**_

* * *

**RECEIVING GENESIS HIGH PRIORITY TRANSMISSION 05194Z-13**

**ENCRYPTION:** ORANGE

**FROM:** Captain Jonathan A. Ryon, GEN Hammer of Orion

**TO:** Genesis Central Command on Eden

**SUBJECT: **Operation New Dawn

/start file/

Technology levels have been increasing since the beginning of the operation, more specifically with the SharpClaw Tribe. Reports have indicated knowledge of air transportation and explosives, despite weapons being low-tech; could be getting help from off-planet. Threat level has increased to level 3 due to this knowledge. Attached is an audio document containing information about the cause of the planetary destruction. Request for additional support.

/end file/

…

**SENDING TRANSMISSION 078253N-16**

**ENCRYPTION:** ORANGE

**FROM:** Eve, Genesis Central Command, Eden

**To:** Captain Jonathan A. Ryon, GEN Hammer of Orion

**SUBJECT: **Operation New Dawn

/start file/

While the audio document confirms our fear, we need more information on these SharpClaw before we can officially take action. We did send out a transmission to the nearby Lylat System to assist in the recovery of the Krazoa Spirits, expect a ship to come by. They didn't say who they will send, but they did say that the ship has a history in the Lylat System and the crew is the best they have. Wait for further orders in the meantime.

/end file/

* * *

May 24th, 3033

The GreatFox

Lylat System

Each and every army has their own heroes in war. For Genesis, there were heroes such as the Master Chief, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, and Commander John Shepard, just to name a few. For the Cornerian Army however, they have StarFox, a legendary team of mercenaries who single handedly defeat the evil Andross and ended the Lylat Wars. StarFox is lead by Fox McCloud, a Cornerian Red Fox who is the son of the team's former deceased leader, James McCloud. Aided by Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi, the team actively participated in multiple missions until Falco left the team and Peppy retired from active pilot duty. This left only Fox and Slippy as the team's pilots, with the later preferring creating new weapons and technology for the team over being a pilot.

For now, the team was off-duty for a while, waiting around for a mission that would earn them the credits needed to repair or replace the GreatFox and most of the outdated technology on it. Most of the team was hanging out on the ship's bridge, with Slippy was fixing up the ship's robotic operator as he listened to loud rock music, while Peppy tried his best to ignore the music and finish working on his navigational maps. Unfortunately for Peppy, that task would be nearly impossible with the music blaring throughout the bridge.

"Slippy, can you turn the music down?" Peppy asked the engineer, trying his best to not raise his voice. When he received no answer, he tried again in a louder tone. "Can you turn the music down?" No answer from the frog. Growing annoyed, Peppy finally turned to the only person who could easily hear him. "Fox, think you can get Slippy to turn the music down? I am trying to work on my charts!"

Fox McCloud wasn't really paying attention to the music, as he was more focused on checking the Cornerian Network for any news of interest. Hearing Peppy, Fox turned his head away from the chair mounted laptop to the rabbit and smirked. This wasn't the first time Slippy's music gotten on his nerves, and it probably wouldn't be the last. "Alright old-timer." He turned his gaze to Slippy, seeing the young frog working on another project while the robot, ROB 64, returned to operating the ship. "Slippy, think you can turn the music down?"

It was apparent that Slippy could hear Peppy, as he could hear Fox easily despite the music. The reason why he didn't answer would be because he was ignoring Peppy, but upon hearing Fox asking to turn the music down, the frog rolled his eyes. Slippy mumbled something, mocking Peppy, before he carelessly tossed his wrench at the jukebox. The wrench hit its target, the jukebox stuttering before completely turning off.

Fox's eyes widened, his face twisting into annoyance. "Hey!" He sat forward in his chair, looking between the jukebox and the frog. The jukebox was something that Fox bartered off the internet, getting it from a Genesis colony for low price. It was literally a relic of the past, how it still worked, he didn't know. But seeing as how Slippy carelessly turned it off some other way, he guessed it would take a fortune just to get it fixed.

Before Fox could even get to berating Slippy over the value of the jukebox, the holo-display in the middle of the bridge lit up, a hologram of an old Cornerian hound fully adorned in a red navel uniform standing in the middle of it. Fox recognized the hound right away, having been briefed by the hound for many years for each mission. General Pepper, commander of the Cornerian Navy and mission briefer for StarFox.

"General Pepper here." The hound introduced himself. Not wasting time, he got straight to the point. "Fox, I got a mission for you. It's a high priority mission that deserves as much attention as it sounds, a mission that could possibly affect the Lylat System if failed."

Fox immediately stood up, trying his best to hide the smile that was forming on his face. This was the kind of mission he was waiting for, and if he was right, high priority means high pay; enough credits to fix and update everything on the GreatFox. "Alright General, what do you have for us?"

"We received a transmission straight from Genesis Central Command on Eden, a request for assistance in one of their latest operations." Pepper's face shown signs of concern. "Fox, you remember what happened to Terra, how its destruction affected the Sol System and everything in it?"

Fox was surprised that General Pepper would ask such a question; it completely got him off guard. "Well, ya, I remember. Who wouldn't forget the Drej's siege on Terra." He answered, arching a brow soon after. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the mission involves a similar scenario." Pepper sighed. "Three days ago, a patrolling Genesis fleet received a distress beacon from an unknown planet within our system. What they found was not just a planet, but a planet that was being torn apart from an unknown force. Immediately, the ship sent a transmission to Eden relaying the information, where they received specific orders to find the source of the planet's destruction and find a way to stop it. This operation is known as Operation New Dawn."

"Operation New Dawn…" Fox repeated to himself, before realizing something. "But wait, if the planet is being destroyed, that means…!"

"It means that it will be Terra all over again." The hound finished for him. "The debris would spread all throughout the system, crashing into other planets in the process. This is why the mission is high priority, and why we are requesting your help."

Fox looked unsure about the mission at hand. True he was a hero and all, but stopping a planet from destroying itself? Even he couldn't do that. "Alright, but how are we supposed to do this? Even if we all participate in the mission, how are we supposed to revert something that is possibly natural?"

"It is not natural." Pepper assured him. "I'm forwarding the transmission from Eden to you, including the audio file that was sent. Review it while you are heading to the planet, as it contains key information about the mission." It was at that time that Pepper decided to bring some good news to Fox. "By the way, your fee has been approved. If the mission is completed, the credits will be forwarded to you immediately. Pepper out!"

"Gee, thanks." Fox muttered sarcastically as the transmission ended. "ROB, did you receive the files yet?"

"Affirmative." The robot replied.

"Good. Upload them to my laptop right away. As soon as you're done with that, warpjump to the planets coordinates as soon as possible." Fox sat back down. "We can't waste anytime getting there."

"You're taking this seriously." Peppy commented. "Haven't seen you act like this since the Lylat Wars."

"The Drej attacked and destroyed two planets, one being close to Lylat." The leader of the team brought up the transmission on his laptop, keeping his focus on the rabbit. "Genesis is trying their best not to let such destruction happen again, and although we aren't officially fighting alongside them against the Drej, despite being allies, you know we can't let our guard down for even a second."

"The Drej don't even care about who they attack!" said Slippy. "They may be focused on Genesis, but if there is a race that is similar to them, they would attack anyway."

"Such the case with Cerinia. They weren't even allied with Genesis yet, but the Drej attacked anyway once they heard about a possible alliiance." Peppy muttered.

"I don't know how we are going to save this planet, but if Genesis is trying to, then there must be a way." Fox turned his chair so that he is facing ROB. "Is the coordinates set?"

"Coordinates set." ROB answered. "Waiting on your mark."

"Good." Fox turned to face the forward window. "Warpjump on my mark." He looked down his wrist communicator, the current time being displayed on it. The moment the second hand hit the 12, he said the command.

"Mark."

* * *

1 Hour Later

"_**Captain Ryon here, have you found the distress signal?"**_ Fox reviewed the audio file multiple times so far while on route to the planet. It was a radio communication between the Ragnorak's captain and someone who was sent to the planet, a woman named Krystal. This was the 4th time he listened to the file so far, but he wanted to be sure on the mission.

A second voice was heard seconds after on the audio file, that of Krystal. "_**I found it, and found out what is going on. General Scales and his army attacked a place called Krazoa Palace in hopes of stealing what they call Krazoa Spirits. From what the survivors told me, the Krazoa keep the planet alive.**_" She paused. _**"Scales would have got the Krazoa, if the forces defending the Palace didn't scatter them across the planet."**_

Fox paused the audio file, going through the mission in his head. He had set the file to be heard throughout the ship so that Peppy and Slippy could hear it as well. "Krazoa…no matter how many times I played through the message, it seems a little far-fetched." He muttered.

"Some things in the universe are still a mystery to us." Peppy commented to Fox. "No one would have believed there was such a race as the Drej, nor would they believe that a scientist could somehow make his head grow twice its size and live with only a head and hands."

Fox rolled his eyes, since he knew that Cornerian research teams were still trying to figure out how the hell Andross did that. Sure, he was a normal anthromorphic monkey at first, but after being banished, he somehow returned as a floating head with floating hands. "Guess your right. Genesis doesn't know much about the mysterious Creators, but they keep finding evidence in Forerunner and Prothean ruins and artifacts…make a person think." He resumed listening to the file.

"_**Just as we've feared. The planet has more of a connection with the Creators than we thought.**_" Fox couldn't help but smirk, since he just mentioned the Creators just a minute ago. "_**Since the spirits are scattered all across the planet, then the urgency to the mission has changed…**_" Ryon paused. "**Krystal, you have a new mission: Find the Krazoa spirits and return them to their point of origin. We'll send a message to Eden to request for additional forces to assist in the search.**" Fox heard a disoriented sigh come from the captain's end. "_**If General Scales is indeed trying to harvest the Krazoa's power, it would mean he is planning on something big. I doubt it involves just the planet if he is willing to destroy it for power. Find out more information if you can. Ryon out.**_"

The file ended once again, leaving Fox to add things up. "This General Scales sounds to be a force to be reckoned with." He concluded.

"The transmission mentioned something about a tribe called the SharpClaw. They seem to be General Scale's main army, having a large influence over the planet and its inhabitants. The other tribes seem to fear them, especially if the Krazoa Palace could easily be attacked." Peppy folded his arms. "And if General Scales has access to weapons and vehicles, it would mean the SharpClaw has access as well."

"It's never easy." Fox smirked.

"Exiting warpjump in T-minus 10 seconds." ROB announced.

Fox braced himself for the exit. While entering warpjump was easy, minus the acceleration part, exiting was always a problem to people who weren't ready for it. The GreatFox started to shake as is decelerated, one of the reasons why it was necessary to hold on to something. It may be advance technology, but since the ship was old, it still was a rocky exit. Thankfully the ship didn't fall apart while in warpjump.

A series of flashes flickered a distance away from the planet just seconds before the GreatFox sped out of warpjump, coming to a complete stop just outside the planet's orbit. (AN: For those wanting a visiual, look up Starcraft 2 Warpjump on youtube. Its pretty cool.) Fox would have been sent out of his chair if he wasn't holding onto the chair's armrest, though that was the least of his worries. What startled him was the sight before him.

"Woah." Was the only word that left Fox's mouth as he looked at the planet that was just outside the GreatFox, a site of beauty and destruction. Multiple chunks of the planet was ripped off, the planet's molten core visible where the chunks used to be. He could barely make out a blue hue on some of the chunks, as well as some clouds above them. "They have their own atmosphere." He muttered.

"Looks that way." Peppy looked over a holodisplay, looking at the statistics for the planet. "Oxygen, carbon dioxide, all the basic elements needed to maintain an atmosphere is on each chunk. There are also some structures on them, as well as some life. It must be a failsafe just in case the Krazoa are gone."

"I think I can see the other ship." Slippy was looking out the window like a child, looking at the planet while also trying to look for other things. "Yup! I can see it."

"Incoming transmission from the Hammer of Orion." ROB announced.

"Patch them through ROB." Fox ordered.

The holodisplay activated, showing a male human in his 50s wearing a white naval uniform, hundreds of medals adorned on it. Fox could recognize some medals such as the Purple Heart; this guy experienced battle before. Fox stood up and saluted right away, even though he was not in the same military, the man was still of higher rank.

"They said the Cornerian Navy would send someone." The captain commented. "Though I didn't expect they would send a hero."

"Team StarFox reporting for duty." Fox introduced, ending the salute. "You must be Captain Ryon, we received a copy of your audio files just before we came here."

"Then you know the situation at hand?" Fox nodded to the captain. "Good. As you already know, we have a scout on the planet who has already encountered the threat to our operation. Just after I sent the transmission to Eden, she already managed to return one spirit to the temple and is now in the area known as ThornTail Hollow. It's large enough for a dropship to land, so I would recommend for you to land your arwing there."

"Getting straight to the mission, I like that." Fox smirked. "ROB, get my arwing ready for launch." He called out to the robot.

"I would say that your team mates can come with you, but we are already taking enough risks. I recommend someone standing on station to transmit transmissions to you whenever needed and to coordinate the mission with us."

Peppy stepped forward. "I will try to get an open connection to General Pepper if I can, he would like to know about the status of the mission. I will also be relaying information based on any discoveries you find, so keep in touch and contact me whenever you find anything of interest."

Slippy was next to step forward. "If you don't mind, I will try to work on translating the inhabitant's language and seeing if I can get it added to an omni tool I have. I know that you don't use those things a lot Fox, but you will need it for this mission. I will send it too you once it's done."

"Omni tool huh?" Fox shrugged. "Alright, guessing I will be using one a lot if I am to work with Genesis."

"You will need that omni tool for more than just translation. If you see anything of suspicion, any technology that doesn't belong there, use the omni tool to record a video of it. Central Command needs evidence before we can send soldiers in to help against Scales, so any bit helps."

"Will do sir." Fox nodded.

"Good. You know your mission. I recommend that you rendezvous with our scout as soon as possible. She shouldn't be far. Ryon out."

Fox nodded as the transmission ended. "ROB, get my ship ready. I am heading down there." He said as he got up. 'Well, here we go.' He thought to himself as he left the bridge. This mission, will be a long one. He can tell.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon as morning came to ThornTail Hollow, its inhabitants waking up for the new day. There was a storm last night, but it cleared up sometime after midnight, just before Krystal returned to spend the night there. There wasn't much danger in the hollow since the SharpClaw didn't really have much interest in the lower ThornTail tribe, which was a blessing for Krystal and Kyte since they needed a peaceful sleep. The blue vixen was sound asleep next to a rock while Kyte slept on her lap, the two being ignored by the ThornTails that roamed around here.

Krystal was the first to wake up, the sun shining on her face. At first she tried to ignore the sun and sleep a little longer, but the sun wouldn't allow her to. She was still tired even after her sleep, wishing she would have gotten that 8 hours of sleep that she is supposed to get. 'Maybe next time I should sleep in the shade.' She thought to herself as she got up, carefully moving Kyte so she doesn't wake up.

Something caught her attention, the sound of engines faintly heard over the forest canopy. 'A ship, here?' she thought as a blue and grey ship appeared over the canopy. She could tell it was a fighter, recognizing the design as an arwing. It was from the Lylat System alright, but she didn't know if the pilot was friend or foe. Krystal quickly hid behind the rock as the ship landed nearby, not worrying about Kyte since she was out of view anyway.

Fox McCloud got out of his arwing once he landed in ThornTail Hollow. From what he saw from the air, there were a few locations nearby ThornTail Hollow within walking distance. Besides the locations he saw, he knew he would have to check out ones he didn't see while entering the planet, and he knew he would have to check out the parts that are floating in space as well. But for now, he had to find a woman named Krystal.

His wrist communicator beeped a few times, signaling that a transmission was coming through. Activating it, a hologram of General Pepper appeared. It seems as though Peppy succeeded in setting up a FTL link to Corneria.

"Good work on the flying Fox, though I should have expected it."

"Thanks General." Fox nodded.

"Peppy told me what you must do for this mission, nothing you shouldn't handle. But I am suspicious about this General Scales, especially when I heard about his vicious attack on the Krazoa Palace. You should be careful Fox, he could already know that you are here."

Krystal listened closely to the conversation. 'They know about what happened to the Krazoa Palace…' She thought to herself. 'Is this the help that Ryon asked for?'

"I'm aware General, though it would be easier if I had my blaster or some sort of ranged weapon with me…" Fox tried his best not to groan. He always had his blaster with him at all times; not having it was like not having an arm or leg.

"Blasters and other projectile weapons are currently not allowed to the planet, even though it would help with the mission. Genesis didn't want to cause a widespread panic, but now they fear about the SharpClaw getting hands on such weapons and figuring out how to make them." Peppy reminded him. "Until Genesis changes the threat level to 6 or higher, you must use close quarters weapons."

"CQC weapons...I'm guessing swords or something in that range, right?" Fox walked back over to the arwing.

"Correct. You still have the sword your father gave to you for your birthday?"

Fox nodded as he opened up a small compartment on the side of the arwing, taking out a gold hilted sword. His father gave him the sword as an early graduation gift when he was still in the Academy, something he would have used when in uniform. Though it was supposed to be used only in ceremonies, it is going to be used in battle during this mission. "Still have it…I keep as a good luck charm, something to remind me of my father." He put the sword in a sling and put it around his back.

"It will do. Keep your eyes open and always stay on guard. This planet is unknown to both us and Genesis, and because of that our enemy may have the advantage. Expect the unexpected."

"Will do General. StarFox out." He deactivated his communicator. "Now, to find the scout…if I were a woman, where would I be?"

"How about right behind you?"

"Huh?" Fox turned around to see who was behind him, only to be knocked down by something. Expect the unexpected was right. Looking up from the ground, he found himself looking at a beautiful blue fox, wearing some garments that look ancient to him. In her hands was a staff, blue energy pulsing through the pole and into the tips.

"Fox McCloud, I presume?" She bent down, offering to help Fox up.

"You presume right. And you must be Krystal." He took her hand and got up from the floor. "I thought you were a human or something female that was a part of the Genesis Empire."

"Just because I help Genesis doesn't mean I am a Mantrin or Quarian." She chuckled. "You should know yourself, being called here to help."

Fox scratched his head; it was embarrassing that he actually thought that, not considering the alternatives. "Well, I just assumed…"

Before Fox could even continue, Kyte suddenly flew over to them, flittering around Fox with curiosity. Of course she never saw Fox before, and since she was a child, she had a lot of questions on her mind. "_Who is he? He looks likes you, is he related to you?_"

Fox was completely dumbfounded as he could not understand a single thing the dinosaur was saying. "What? What is it saying?"He asked.

"It's okay. Fox, meet Kyte." Krystal introduced Kyte. "She is a CloudRunner who I found on General Scale's galleon, held prisoner until I rescued her." She explained to Fox before looking back to Kyte as she landed on Krystal's right shoulder. "_This is Fox McCloud, and no we're not related._ _He comes from someplace else, not where I come from._"

"Wait, you can speak their language?" Fox asked, still confused.

"It's a natural gift, allowing me to understand and speak their language. In fact I know about every alien language within the Genesis Empire, as well as other languages." Krystal raised a brow. "Guessing you need someone to translate?"

"For now. I have someone working on translating the language and adding it to an omni tool, but it will take some time."

"An omni tool? Nearly every race within the Genesis Empire has one, as well as the Citadel races. It's useful for nearly every form of communication, including translating alien languages to the basic language within Genesis." Krystal shrugged. "I guess you would need it if you don't want me to constantly translate everything here."

Fox nodded. He had no idea that Krystal knew how to speak this language; if he did he would have had her help Slippy with the translator or something. "I also was ordered by your captain to record evidence that the SharpClaw has access to technology."

Krystal sighed as she retracted her staff and slinged it over her back. "We were told that this planet was low-tech, meaning that they races here only had access to primitive technology. Once I found out that the SharpClaw was more advanced than the rest of the races, the priority of the mission changed from low to medium." She paused. "Besides that galleon, I found fuel barrels lying around the Krazoa Palace. I don't know why they were using fuel barrels, but they were supposed to be used for something."

"Guessing we will found out sooner or later…" Fox muttered. "Alright, were should we start first?"

"There are a few things I want to check out. First, there is a closed door to the east of ThornTail Hallow, a switch just above it. I was going to check it out before you arrived."

"Sounds like a plan." Fox smiled. "Alright, lead the way."

"Gee, thanks." Krystal joked as she walked away from the arwing and to a field of flowers, a structure jutting out of the nearby cliff. True to Krystal's words, there was a door leading inside the structure, a button with an orange gem above the door near the top of the structure.

"Hard to believe that dinosaurs built this…" Fox muttered, looking at the carvings along the architecture.

Krystal took her staff out again and aimed the tip to the switch before she fired at it. The shot hit the switch right in the middle, pushing the switch in. Seconds later the door started to open, slowly opening up to reveal a cavern behind it…and two humanoid reptiles wearing armor and brandishing swords. And they weren't happy at all.

"Guessing those are the SharpClaw." Fox muttered as he took his sword out and got into a battle stance.

"Looks like Scales isn't the only humanoid on the planet." Krystal got into stance as the two SharpClaw got closer, Kyte flying off to avoid the battle until it was over. "I'll take the one on the left, you take the right."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The rightmost SharpClaw charged at Fox before it leapt at him, trying to cut him in half from top to bottom if Fox hadn't jumped back in time. It snarled at him as Fox kept his distance, waiting for the reptile to make another move against him. Fox had some training with this sword when his father was still around, so he knew how to fight. The SharpClaw rushed at him again, swinging its sword in a horizontal motion before Fox succeeded in parrying the reptile and knocked its weapon away. Even without a weapon though, the SharpClaw tried to keep fighting but was quickly killed when Fox slashed it in the chest.

Meanwhile, Krystal was doing better against her combatant, having easily dodged the dinosaur multiple times. It was starting to get angry now, roaring at her before charging at her with all its strength. But it didn't expect Krystal to vault forward using the staff, kicking the Sharpclaw square in the nose and knocking it to the ground. It growled in pain while attempting to get up, before Krystal rammed her staff into its back, knocking it out.

"Damn…seems as though these SharpClaw don't care if they are going to die." Fox muttered as he looked down at the corpse of the dinosaur he killed.

"They follow General Scales with loyalty, even if it means death." Krystal sighed. "They probably don't even know the meaning to the word peace."

"Ya…" Fox looked to the door. "They seemed to be guarding something, but what?"

"One way to find out…" She walked forward, before she remembered Kyte. "_Kyte, you can come out now._"

The small CloudRunner peaked her head out from behind a rock, looking to see if it's clear. When she that the battle was over, she flew back and landed on Krystal's shoulders. "_Those SharpClaw are just as mean as the evil general. I don't like them._"

"_Don't worry Kyte, I will protect you._" Krystal petted Kyte's head a little. "Let's go."

The two foxes and the CloudRunner made their way into the cavern, dimly lighted by the outside light. As they went deeper in, they started to hear the sound of breathing. Someone else was in here, someone of high value if the SharpClaw were here as guards. As Fox, Krystal, and Kyte reached the end of the cavern, the found that someone, an old EarthWalker lying on the floor, heavily breathing.

Krystal knew who this was. Queen Earthwalker…and she was sick.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. This thing was done for a while now, just was hesitating on if I should add more and such. Curse my desire to make it lengthy!

Now, as you noticed, there are some references to other game characters and races throughout the chapter. Since I am doing the series out of order, things are a bit confusing, so let me clear things up.

For starters, the entire story takes place in a universe where the events of many other stories occurred differently and are interconnected. We have the events of Halo occurring around 2542-2560 (Somewhere around there); the Genesis-Covenant War, the discovery of the Halo stations, the Flood, and ending with the Master Chief floating in space with Cortana. Sergeant Johnson possibly survives, since he is awesome. A few years after that, the Elites/Sangheli and the Grunts/Unggoy join the Genesis Empire, followed closely by the remainder races of the now obliterated Covenant. 60 years later, we have the discovery of the Mass Relays from Mass Effect/Mass Effect 2, leading up to the First Contact War with the Turians. This leads to first contact with the Council, and Genesis's arrival at the Citadel space station. We discover the Quarians, and, after hearing their story, offer the Quarians sanctuary on Terra and Eden, where months later they join the Genesis Empire since they are more generous than the Council, after understanding that our AIs won't turn on them. Time after that we have the Geth attack on Eden Prime, and the Reaper War. 400 years later, the Drej attacks and destroys Terra, similar to the event in Titan A.E, with Project A.E(Titan A.E) being launched into deep space. This occurs 3 years after the Lylat Wars in the Lylat System. Five years later, we have the Saurian Crisis, which is what you are reading now.

It's a complicated series, trying to make everything fit, but rest assured readers, you will understand things. Like I mentioned, I am working on other stories in this series, the Mass Effect and Halo portions. Also, I am working on one that takes place after this, though I am going to release that later on.

Oh yeah, before I forget. I am looking for beta readers who are willing to aid in helping out with this series. I may be good at coming up with plots, but I am not that good at grammar and such, as some may know. A beta reader would be helpful in that area.

Until next time.


	3. A note to viewers

AN: Alright I know people been expecting something from this, though I feel as if I should pause it. I already got hundreds of ideas floating around, and to be honest, I feel that I should of started earlier in the storyline just to everyone isn't confused (or at least written a complete timeline up to the story). Don't worry, I will get back to this, though I will be re-writing chapters to fit this new storyline and everything in it. Till then, keep your eyes peeled, cause I got two stories in Genesis that I am most eager to get done.

Until then, stay tuned.


End file.
